The Phantom Returns
by WanderingChild24
Summary: COMPLETE!It has been eighteen years since the Phantom was last heard of. Christines had a daughter named Crystal. One day Crystal stumbled into the Phantoms lair and became a prisoner while a madman took over the Opera Populair. EOW
1. Danny

**Part One**

It has been eighteen years since The Phantom was last seen. He mysteriously disappeared that dreadful night of the chandelier crash. He was never to be heard of again until now. It is said that you can hear the faint sound of an organ coming from the abandoned dressing room. Could it be, after eighteen years, that The Phantom of the Opera has now, at last, returned?

Christine and Raoul, now married, had a daughter named Crystal. She grew up in the opera house studying to be a ballerina. She longed to sing like her mother and take part in some of the opera's. Now that she is eighteen, she got that chance. The opera she auditioned for is Don Juan's' Triumphant. She tried out for the role of Aminta. After singing _Point of No Return_,she got the role.

"You're growing up to be a lovely young lady, Crystal," said her mother.

"Thank you mother," said Crystal. "After all, I learned it all from you."

Crystal ran off backstage to visit her only friend, Danny. Danny is an orphan and only eight years old. Crystal took him in when she was eleven and hid him in the opera house so no one would find him. For friends, they had each other.

"Danny," she whispered, "Danny, where are you?"

"Up here," Danny replied.

Danny was up on the balcony. No body went up there so that's where she hid him. Seeing no one around, she continued up the balcony to Danny.

"Guess what Danny. I'm going to be the lead actor in the opera tomorrow night."

"You finally got what you dreamed of," said Danny. "Wow, my friend, the lead actor. Do you think I will be able to act? I've been practicing a little something of my own. Would you like to see?"

"Sure, why not," answered Crystal.

Danny jumped onto the railing and did a funny dance.

"Oh, Danny," laughed Crystal.

"Watch this."

He then did five cartwheels on the railing. When he tried to do the sixth one he almost fell off, but Crystal grabbed him just in time.

"I've got to go now, Danny, but I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Crystal handed him a piece of bread, gave him a kiss goodbye, and hurried off to bed.


	2. The Phantom

**Part Two**

She said goodnight to her mother and father and ran off to bed. Every night she passed by the old, abandoned dressing room. Tonight, to her surprise, the door was open. She peeked inside, expecting Madame Giry to be inside cleaning up, but no one was in there. Crystal slowly walked in. Candles were lit and papers were scattered along the vanity. Closing the door behind her, she went over to the vanity. There were a couple of pages of sheet music, a song called _All I Ask of You_, and a single red rose with a black ribbon tied upon it. She recognized the song. It was her lullaby that her mother sang to her when she was little.

Crystal finished investigating the rest of the room. She was just about to leave when she noticed the large mirror hanging on the wall. She went over to it, seeing an opening on the left hand side. She pushed it open the rest of the way revealing a passage way. Deciding to go down it, she sang her mothers lullaby to comfort her. Her song, echoing throughout the cave, is joined by a deep voice, a mans voice, singing along with her. Crystal finished her song at the lagoon. As soon as she stopped singing, so did the voice. She knelt down and looked at her reflection in the water. While staring, a face appeared above hers in the water. Startled, she jumped up and quickly turned around only to see no one there.

"Who's there?" said Crystal, now hearing movement.

She backed up slowly to the stairs and turned around. She froze for a man stood in front of her, blocking any way of escaping. He wore a black suit with a black cape. On his hip hung a sword with a skulls head on the handle and upon his face he wore a white mask. This man took a step towards her.

"Who are you and what are you doing down here?" his voice boomed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was down here. I meant no harm," replied Crystal, her voice shaking.

"No one is allowed down here. It is forbidden," he said as he pulled his sword out at her.

"Please, if you would let me pass, I'll leave and…" she tripped.

"No, you've seen too much. No one can know I'm down here. You can never leave," interrupted the man, "I'm sorry." Crystal looked away, thinking that he was going to kill her, but he didn't strike. The man had noticed that he had frightened her, so he put his sword away. He held his hand out to her to help her up.

"Don't worry, it's alright," he said trying to comfort her.

Crystal, not knowing what to do or say, accepted his hand and began to walk with him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you, please forgive me," he said in a much calmer tone. "It's just that I must keep my living down here a secret."

"I understand," she said, still a bit frightened. After a few minutes, they stopped walking.

"What opera is being held tonight?" he asked.

"Don Juan's Triumphant."

"Really? Who are the two stars tonight?"

"Joseph Piney will be playing Don Juan and Crystal Daae will be playing Aminta."

"I've never heard of her before."

"She is new."

"Who is this Crystal?"

"I am."

He turned and stared at her astonished.

"You are Crystal Daae, daughter of Raoul and Christine Daae?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, monsieur."

"Then we must go and get you ready. By the way, I am The Phantom. Don't worry; I will never do anything to harm you."


	3. Taking You Back

**Part Three**

Crystal and The Phantom hurried off to her dressing room. They started getting ready for the show. About an hour later there was a knock on the door. The Phantom quickly hid behind the dresser.

"Who is it?" called Crystal.

"Crystal, it's me, Danny." She quickly walked to the door and let him in.

"Crystal, you didn't come and see me this morning. You never forget."

"I'm sorry; I was so busy getting ready for the show…"

"It's ok, I forgive you. It's your big day."

"Danny, how would you like to be my little helper today?" she said with a smile.

"Sure!" All of a sudden, there came a noise from behind the dresser.

"What was that?" asked Danny.

"Nothing. Danny, will you come and…"

"No, there is something behind there."

He slowly walked toward the dresser and peeked behind it. Nothing was there.

"Ok, you were right. Nothing."

He turned around and gave a scream for now The Phantom stood behind Crystal.

Crystal turned around, knowing why he had screamed, and met with The Phantoms eyes.

For a minute or two, they just stared at each other. Crystal pulled away and turned to Danny.

"Danny, this is my friend. He can be your friend too. You must promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Who would I tell, you're my only friend. No one except you knows I exist."

The Phantom walked over to Danny and knelt beside him.

"Don't be frightened of me," he said, "I'll be your friend if you want me to."

"Really? I do. I do," said Danny.

"Crystal, the show is about to start, we must go," said The Phantom.

Crystal got out on stage and sang as she never sang before. The show was over as soon as it started. When the curtains shut she ran backstage where Danny was waiting.

"You did a great job," said Danny.

"Thank you, but I have to go change. Meet me up on the balcony."

Danny ran to the balcony and Crystal quickly hurried off and got changed. When she came back she told Danny that she wouldn't be around for little while and would try to visit as often as she could. After the goodbye, Crystal grabbed her cloak and ran off to meet The Phantom.

They met inside the old dressing room. There was The Phantom, waiting for her at the mirror. The Phantom turned and looked at her as if she were an angel. To his surprise, she was wearing the dress that he had made for Christine years ago. It was a long white dress and her brown, wavy hair hung down to the middle of her back. Her skin shone in the dim light making her look like she was a goddess from the heavens. It wasn't until she spoke did he come out of his trance.

"I'm ready."

"Let's go then," he replied.

"How long will I be with you?" she asked.

"I don't know, Crystal, but for a long time. That is, if you don't run away," he said harshly.

"Trust me, I won't," she said.

They climbed through the mirror and The Phantom slid it shut behind them. You could faintly hear their voices.

"You were brilliant tonight."

"Thank you, Phantom."

What they didn't know was that they were being watched by Raoul. He followed them to the lair and took Crystal back with him while she was asleep. What Raoul didn't know was that The Phantom was watching him. When Crystal awoke, she found herself in her room. Raoul walked in as she was waking up.

"Father, why am I here?" she asked.

"I took you here last night while you were asleep."

"Why?" she asked angrily, "I promised The Phantom that I would stay with him."

"I know, but I don't want to lose you," he said now getting angry. "You will stay here, where you belong, forever, never to see that man again."

Raoul quickly went out the door and locked Crystal inside. She ran to the door but was too late.

"No! Let me out. I promised I wouldn't leave. He trusted me." Now turning into a whisper, "I promised him."

Crystal slowly walked over to her bed and just sat there, not knowing what to do.

Quietly, The Phantom unlocked the door and saw Crystal sitting on the bed. He quietly walked over so Raoul wouldn't hear him in the room. Crystal was his now. He placed his hand on her shoulder. She reached her way to her shoulder where his hand lay. She held his hand and got up to turn and face him. Her eyes fixed with his. After a moment they sat down on the bed.

"I have come to take you back."

"I know," she said. "Please, I didn't run away from you if that's what you're thinking."

"I know you didn't," he said. "We must go before Raoul comes and finds me here."

"My father loves me and is only trying to protect me."

"Well, he does a very bad job at it. He let you wander into my home and become a prisoner," he said angrily.

The Phantom looked at her with pity in his eyes, and then quickly got up. They started out the door when Raoul appeared. He had a sword with him.

"Let her go!" he said as he grabbed Crystal away from The Phantom. He pushed him up against the wall ready to strike. Crystal quickly threw herself in front of The Phantom.

"No, don't hurt him. He has done nothing. He is my friend and would never harm me. Please understand when I say I must stay with him. I'm…" she said turning towards The Phantom, "his prisoner."

The Phantom felt horrible. The sad expression on her face was too much for him, so he looked away. He couldn't let her go. He didn't want to.

"You won't get away with this," Raoul said with a sneer. "I will get her back, no matter what it takes."

"So you think, my fine man," The Phantom said angrily.

Raoul hurried off to his room. He had a plan. As soon as The Phantom and Crystal were alone, did she dare to speak.

"Phantom, please, may I go and see my mother and Danny for a short time?"

"Can I trust you to come back?"

"Of, course," she said surprised.

"If you don't, I will come and find you. Then I will never trust you again," he said harshly, even though he didn't want to. He didn't want Crystal to be frightened of him again and he didn't want to make her unhappy.

Crystal approached The Phantom slowly. She wanted to let him know she'll return. She kissed him on the cheek. It only lasted for a moment, and then stopped.

"I will come back," she said and ran off, leaving him alone.


	4. The Madman and Freedom

**Part Four**

Raoul still wasn't ready to give up. He wasn't going to let Crystal be taken away from him, so he decided to write a note to The Phantom saying it was from Crystal. He went to the mirror and opened it. Seeing no one on the path, he placed the note on the ground, shut the mirror, and left.

The Phantom was coming up the passage way to meet Crystal when he saw the note. He opened it and read it. After he was done, he dropped the note and ran back into the cave. He was furious. The note read:

_Dear Phantom,_

_I know I said I would return to you, but I have decided to stay here with my family. I would like it if I were to never see you again._

_Sincerely,_

_Crystal Daae_

Crystal entered the mirror and called out to The Phantom. No one answered. She walked down the path and saw the note. After reading it, she ran down to the lagoon.

"Phantom, where are you?" The Phantom didn't respond, but he was listening to her. "It wasn't I who wrote this note. It's in my fathers' handwriting. Phantom, please believe me when I say I wouldn't do anything like this to you." The Phantom did believe her.

She never got a response so she started up the stairs again to go and find him. Crystal was about open the mirror when a man grabbed her from behind. He pushed her against the wall. Crystal saw his face. He looked like The Phantom except this man wore a black mask and was much more brutal. He had a dagger in his hand and was about to kill her!

"Let me go!" she screamed. "Phantom! Please, help me!"

The Phantom heard this and ran to her. He saw what was about to happen. The man noticed The Phantom and started to run away, pushing Crystal out of his way. She hit the wall and fell to the ground and passed out. The Phantom caught the man and pushed him out the mirror and out of the dressing room. He quickly locked the door so he wouldn't be able to get back in. When The Phantom turned around, he saw Crystal lying on the ground. He ran over to her. She didn't move so he thought she was dead. He knelt down beside her, worried.

"Crystal," he said quietly, "Crystal, get up."

The Phantom moved her cloak, which was over her face, to see if she was alright. To his relief, Crystal opened her eyes and sat up. When she saw The Phantom she embraced him. He held her back.

"You saved my life," she said softly. "Thank you."

"Why wouldn't I have? I can't be the one blamed for your death," he said coldly. But in his mind he knew he saved her because he loved her. He took a ring with a pink, heart-shaped diamond out of his pocket and placed it on Crystals' finger.

"You belong to me," he said in a whisper.

After that, they went back to the lair and went to bed. When Crystal awoke, she found a red rose with a black ribbon tied to it lying on her pillow. She held the rose in her hand and admired it. Crystal then walked out of her room and searched for The Phantom. She found him at his organ writing music. She started to walk to him, but then hesitated. The Phantom noticed Crystal watching him and had her come over to him.

"Today, would you like to help me write some music?" he asked.

"I would love to."

"Will you sing my music for me?"

"Of course I would."

He gave her the words and she began to sing them as he played the music on his organ. The song was called _Angel in the Night_. She sang it beautifully. The Phantom thought she had the voice of an angel and wrote the song for her. They did this for most of the day. When night fell, they went to box five to watch the opera being held that night. It was called _Hannibal_. Christine Daae was the lead actor. They stayed until the end of the show.

"You may go and see your mother," said The Phantom after the show was over.

"Will you come with me and meet her?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea," he said worried.

"Please come. I'm sure my mother would enjoy meeting you."

"I can only hope. I'll come with you," he said.

Crystal led him to her mothers' dressing room. Christine was about to leave when she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" called Christine.

"It's me, mother."

Christine opened the door. When she opened it, she expected to see only Crystal, but a man in a hooded cape was also with her. She backed up so Crystal and the man could enter the room.

"Please, sit down," Christine said as she pointed to some chairs.

"Crystal, who is this man?"

"He is my friend. I wanted him to meet you."

"Nice to meet you," said Christine to the man. He nodded in return.

"Crystal, we have to talk. There is a madman who is trying to take over the opera house. He means to get rid of Raoul and our family, no matter what circumstances, since Raoul is the patron."

"No, that can't happen," cried Crystal.

"We must leave," Christine said. "He is a threat to our family." The Phantom became alarmed. Crystal couldn't leave.

"Mother, I can't leave."

"We must." There was a long silence between the three of them.

"I could protect your family," The Phantom said, breaking the uneasy silence.

Christine stared at him, wondering if she could trust him. It was as if Crystal had read her mind.

"Mother, he can protect us. I trust him with my life."

"I don't know this man. How can I trust him?"

"You may not know him, but I do. Trust me. Trust him."

Christine thought about it and decided to try it.

"Alright. Thank you, monsieur. Come, Crystal. We have to go and find your father."

She took her hand and noticed the ring.

"Where did you get that ring?" Christine asked.

"From a friend," she answered, staring at The Phantom as he stood up to stop Crystal from leaving.

Christine started to walk, Crystals hand still in hers. Crystal knew what she had to do. She took her hand out of her mothers. She wouldn't go with her.

"What's wrong? Aren't you coming?" Christine asked confused.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"She belongs to me," said The Phantom as he dropped his hood and walked over to Crystal. Christine was shocked. She also moved next to her daughter.

"What are you doing here? If someone finds you they will kill you." The Phantom didn't say a word.

"Please mother, don't tell anyone about him."

"I won't," Christine said, now looking at The Phantom. "Why can't she come with me?" They were silent for a long time. The Phantom turned Crystal around to face him.

"You…may go with your mother. I'm letting you go, forever," he said sadly. "You must never speak about me. I understand if you never want to see me again," he said looking away. Crystal was speechless. She was no longer a prisoner and once again free to make her own choices. She moved The Phantoms head so that he was looking at her in the eyes. His eyes were filled with sadness.

"Thank you, for setting me free. I promise to come see you again. Tomorrow morning. I'll bring Danny." The Phantom smiled at her, but he couldn't bear to stay any longer, so he said goodbye to the both of them and hurried off. After he left, she turned back to her mother.

"Crystal, who is Danny?"

"Danny is my friend. I found him in the opera house eight years ago. I've been taking care of him since."

"Why didn't you tell me? We could have put him in an orphanage. He would have a home and family," said her mother.

"That's why I never told you. This is his home and I am his family. I had no friends until I found him. Now I have two and that is how I want it to stay."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have questioned you. You are responsible enough to take care of him. Where is he now?"

"He is up on the balcony."

"May I go see him?"

"I have to go change so you will have to go alone. Just tell him that you're Crystals' mother," replied Crystal.


	5. A Kidnapping

**Part Five**

Christine walked away as Crystal entered her dressing room. She locked the door behind her and sat down at her vanity. While brushing her hair she noticed a dark shape of a man standing behind her. She was about to turn around but it was too late. The figure had already grabbed her so she couldn't move. She tried to shout out but a gloved hand had covered her mouth. The dark shape came into the light. It was The Phantoms opposite. The madman.

"You'll do as I say or your Phantom will die," the man said in a harsh whisper. Crystal didn't want her friend to get hurt, so she stopped struggling and listened to him.

"Be quiet and come with me," he said. Crystal followed him to the back of the stage. He opened a trap door that led into a dark room underneath the stage.

"Stand at the edge of the opening," the man said. Crystal did as she was told and went and stood next to the opening. Before she knew what was happening, he tied her wrists and feet and pushed her into the hole. After he had shut and locked the door, he ran toward the dressing rooms.

What the man did not know was that Danny was watching them from the balcony. In the morning, seeing no one around, Danny ran to the abandoned dressing room. When he opened the door he saw The Phantom standing by the mirror. The Phantom saw that Danny was pale and out of breath and wondered what was going on.

"What's wrong?" The Phantom asked.

"It's Crystal. She's been kidnapped."

"What?" The Phantom asked in disbelief.

"A man took her," Danny said, just as the door to the room opened. Danny ran and hid behind The Phantom.

"That's him," Danny whispered.

"What do you want?" The Phantom asked angrily.

"I want to make a deal with you. I want you to kill Raoul," the man said.

"No. I won't harm him. He has done nothing to me," The Phantom replied.

"I think you'll reconsider when I tell you that if you don't kill him, I will kill Crystal."

"Where is she? What have you done to her?"

"Nothing…yet," the man replied coldly. "Just do what I said and no harm will come to her."

"Fine. Just don't harm her," The Phantom said.

"Don't worry. You'll get her back as soon as you do my bidding. Until next time," the man said turning around and leaving the room.

"Danny, go get Raoul. I have a plan."

Danny ran off and fetched Raoul. Soon, there was a knock on the door. When Raoul walked in, he kept his distance for Danny had explained the situation to Raoul on the way.

"Don't worry. I just need to talk to you," said The Phantom.

"Where is my daughter? Is she alright?" Raoul asked.

"I don't know, but I do know how to get her back."

"How?"

"You have to pretend your dead. Tell the managers and they should spread the word. Then go hide in my lair until I get her back. Will you do this?"

"Only if it gets my daughter back. I apologize for my rude behavior before. I don't want my daughter taken from me."

"I understand. We must start right away. Go and tell the managers then come back here and go through the mirror. I'll come and get you when I've found your daughter."

Raoul rushed to tell the managers then ran back to the mirror. He wasn't seen again for a few days. The Phantom waited in the dressing room for the man to return. On the third day there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," The Phantom said.

"The man is coming. I saw him," said Danny.

"Are you sure?" asked The Phantom. As he said this, the door opened to the room. The man walked in.

"I've heard. Everyone's talking about it."

"About what?" asked The Phantom.

"About how you killed Raoul."

"Yes, I did. Now, what about my part of the deal. Where is Crystal?"

"She is yours. She is hidden underneath the stage. You might want to hurry. She could be dead for all I know."

"What have you done?" The Phantom asked.

"You're wasting your time. Here's the key," the man said as he threw him a key and disappeared out the door.

"Danny, do know where he keeps her?"

"Follow me. Quick!"


	6. A Fight and a Confession

**Part Six**

They run backstage and Danny showed him the trap door. The Phantom opens it and jumps down inside. He can't see well, but notices a white, glowing shape in the corner. He runs to it. It was Crystal. He notices her wrists and feet are tied. He takes out his dagger and grabs her arm. The Phantom cut the ropes freeing her wrists. He turned her around to face him. He cut her feet free as well.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine. How did you find me?"

"Danny saw what had happened and told me."

"Is my father alright? You didn't kill him, did you?"

"No, I wouldn't do that." They were silent for a moment.

"Why did you come for me? You let me go. I was no concern of yours any longer." He now went and held her in his arms.

"I came back because that's what friends do." She held him back.

"Thank you."

"Come, we must go to your father."

"Where is he?"

"In the lair."

Danny put a ladder down for them to climb up on and ran back to the balcony. Crystal tried to get up but she couldn't move. The Phantom, seeing that she couldn't get up, picked her up and carried her to the lair.

"I think I can walk now. Thank you."

The Phantom placed her down just as Raoul walked out from where he was hiding. He ran and embraced his daughter.

"I'm so glad you're alright," Raoul said, now facing The Phantom, "Thank You. For saving my daughter. Also my life."

"I'm sure your lives will be safer since that man is gone."

"So you think," said a voice. Just then, the man appeared a sword in hand.

"I knew you couldn't do it. Just for that, I will kill Raoul and your beloved Crystal, right here in front of you," he said.

"No! You will not harm them!" screamed The Phantom as both men lunged at each other. The Phantom, now taking out his sword, swung furiously at the man.

"You will die as well," the man said, stabbing The Phantom in the arm. They kept on fighting, each one getting hurt. The Phantom found a chance to take the mans' sword away. After throwing it into the water, The Phantom stabbed him in the chest. The man fell to the ground, motionless.

The Phantom started to cross the lagoon to where Raoul and Crystal waited. He was wounded badly and he fell into the water and sunk to the bottom. Crystal ran to where he had fallen and dragged him out of the water. He didn't wake up.

"Get up!" she cried. "Please, get up!" She started crying. There was no sign of life in him. She laid across his chest, crying to herself. Raoul went over to Crystal.

"I'm sorry," he said. " He saved you. I wish there was something I could do." Raoul, after saying this, left leaving Crystal and The Phantom alone.

It was a long time Crystal had spent down there. Suddenly, the eyes of The Phantom opened. He sat up slowly. Seeing Crystal crying, he took his hand and stroked her head. Startled, Crystal sat up and stared at The Phantom in disbelief.

"You're alive!" she whispered.

"Of course I am. I would never leave you."

Crystal raised her hand to touch his face and paused, but only for a moment. She ran her fingers through his hair.

"I love you," she whispered. The Phantom reached out and held her in his arms.

"I love you, too," he whispered in her ear. As he held her, he noticed a white object floating in the water. It was his mask. He pulled away.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"My mask," he said, looking at the white object. She turned and saw what he was looking at.

"It fell off when you fell into the water. Would you like me to go and get it for you?"

"You're not frightened of my face?"

"No," she said surprised. "Why would I be? It looks fine to me." The Phantom smiled. He knew she truly loved him. She slowly approached his face and kissed him fully on the lips. It lasted for which seemed forever.

"I have to go see my father," she said after they had stopped. "I must talk to him. Do you trust me to come back?"

"Of course I do." He helped her up and walked her to the mirror.

"When I come back, will you stay up here, above the opera house?" she asked.

"I can't. I would be killed on sight.

"No one will harm you. I'll be sure of it. If it doesn't work, I will stay with you, if you want me to."

"You're welcome to stay with me, but I don't know if staying up here would be such a great idea."

"It's up to you. I'll be back tonight."


	7. He's Alive

**Part Seven**

She turned and went out the door. He wanted to go with her, but he couldn't. Everyone hated him years ago. The Phantom went back down to the lair. The man was no longer there. He must have been unconscious. Crystals' family was in danger once again. He had to warn them before it was too late. Crystal was on her way to her mother and fathers' room when she saw someone walking her way. She didn't want to take any chances, so she ran to the balcony. She found Danny fast asleep. There was just enough light for her to see this person. It was The Phantom. He was calling out her name softly.

"Crystal," he whispered. "Crystal, where are you?"

"Up here, on the balcony," she replied quietly. The Phantom ran up to her as fast as he could.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Fine. Why, is something wrong?"

"Yes. That man, he isn't dead."

"I saw you kill him. He can't be alive."

"He is, and you and your family are in danger again."

"Come on. We have to go get my parents," she said as she grabbed his hand and started for the stairs. Just as they got to the top of the stairs, a man appeared near the balcony. It was the madman. Crystal was about to speak, but The Phantom covered her mouth with his hand for the man was looking at them.

"Don't move or make a sound," The Phantom whispered. The man, not able to see them in the darkness, turned and left.

"We have to leave. My mother was right. We are not safe here."

"I agree. Let's go find them. What about Danny?"

"He'll come with us. I'll wake him. Go and get my mother and father and come back here."

The Phantom ran off and Crystal stayed with Danny. She was upset that she had to leave her home and new friend.

"Danny, wake up," she whispered quietly.

Danny opened his eyes and sat up. It was dark and he could barley make out Crystals' face.

"Crystal, is that you?" he asked.

"Yes, Danny, it's me."

"What's wrong?"

"We have to leave the opera house. The man is back."

"What about the other man? Your friend. Is he coming too?"

"I don't know. He might," she said sadly. A moment later they heard footsteps.

"Danny get down. Someone's coming." Christine and Raoul came up the balcony stairs.

"Where is The Phantom?" Crystal asked.

"He's down there," replied Raoul. Crystal ran to the railing and looked down. The Phantom stood at the bottom of the stairs and looked up at her. He waved goodbye and left. The Phantoms sadness struck her like a bolt of lightning, penetrating her heart. Crystal turned to her parents.

"You have to get out of here. Do you know a place where you can stay?"

"Yes, but what about you?" her father asked.

"I'm going to stay here. Danny is too."

"You can't stay here. That man will kill you," said Christine.

"I know, but I'm willing to take that risk." Crystal hugged her parents' goodbye and started for the stairs.

"Come back and find me tomorrow," she said before leaving.

"Who will you stay with?" asked Raoul.

"The Phantom."

"Why?" asked her mother.

"Because I love him," she said and went down the stairs. Christine and Raoul said goodbye to Danny and left the opera house.


	8. The Managers

**Part Eight**

Crystal saw a dark figure moving through the halls. She didn't know if it was the man or The Phantom. She followed him. While walking, she didn't notice glass on the ground and stepped on it. There was a loud cracking sound and the figure turned to face where the sound came from. Crystal quickly hid behind a wall. She heard footsteps coming closer and ran to the balcony. The figure followed her. When she reached the top, she saw Danny.

"Danny, hide." He quickly ran towards the end of the balcony and hid underneath a table. Crystal stood against the table so no one would see Danny. She quickly put her black cloak on and put her hood up so she would be hard to see. The figure ran up the stairs and looked around and spotted Crystal. He walked up to her and took out his sword.

"Who are you and why are you following me?" he said. Crystal didn't answer fearing it was the madman. He grabbed her hood and pulled it down to see her face. Crystal looked away.

"Crystal," he said. "Is that you?" Crystal looked back at the man in front of her. The man pulled down his hood. It was The Phantom.

"Why are you still here?" he asked.

"I have to stay. I can't leave until this is over," she said, "and I didn't want…" She was cut off by Danny.

"Crystal, are you alright? Can I come out now?"

"Yes, Danny, you can come out." Danny came out from under the table. It took him a minute to focus on what was happening.

"You're back," he said to The Phantom. The Phantom smiled at Danny then turned to Crystal.

"Shouldn't he be with your parents?"

"I can't leave him. He is my friend." Suddenly, there were voices coming from underneath the balcony.

"Danny, hide," The Phantom said. "Crystal, get behind me." Two men came up the stairs and close enough to them to be seen. It was the managers, Andre and Firmin. They saw The Phantom standing right in front of them.

"What are you doing here? You are not allowed here," said Andre.

"You are supposed to be dead," said Firmin. "You are to come with us."

"No, you can't take him away," said Crystal. "He has done nothing wrong." She came out of hiding.

"Miss Daae, you're supposed to be with your parents," said Andre.

"I chose to stay here."

"With who?"

"She is staying with me," said The Phantom.

"Is this true, Crystal?" asked Firmin.

"Yes, it is."

"Fine," said Firmin turning to The Phantom. "But if you harm her it will be the end of your days."

"Trust me, I won't," said The Phantom coldly. After saying that did the managers leave. A moment later, Danny came out of hiding.

"That is why I don't live up here. Everyone hates me."

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea," said Crystal sadly. "We have to get out of here. That man is still looking for me. We're not safe."

"We'll lock ourselves in the lair. He won't get to us that easily," said The Phantom.

"Fine. I'll follow you. Come along, Danny." Danny ran to Crystal. He was really tired so she carried him.


	9. Lost and Found

**Part Nine**

They arrived at the lair safely. The Phantom took Danny and placed him on a bed for he had fallen asleep. Then he went to Crystals' room to talk with her.

"I hope you are fine staying here again. It's only until your parents come to get you."

"I love it down here and the truth is, I don't want to leave."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to leave because of you. You are my first true friend," she said smiling. The Phantom smiled back, but then turned away.

"I'm so sorry," said The Phantom sadly.

"For what?"

"For all the trouble I've caused you since I met you. I frightened you and made you my prisoner against your free will. Yet, you trusted me with your life. You changed me. You understood me. Can you ever forgive me?"

"I forgave you when I first met you. I was alone in my life until I met you. Danny is the only friend I had until now. I love you and I'm thankful for everything you've done for me. How could I ever repay you?"

"You already did. You loved me and that's all I could ever ask for." Crystal smiled and kissed him. After that, The Phantom left the room and Crystal went to sleep. When she awoke, she went to go see The Phantom. When she came out of her room did she notice that he was not there. Neither was Danny. His bed was empty but a note was lying on his pillow. It read:

_Dear Crystal,_

_We went to go and check for your parents. We will be back shortly._

_Your Friends,_

_Danny and The Phantom_

Crystal ran up to the mirror, which was now open, and into the dressing room. There was another note on the floor. This note was from Danny. It read:

_The Phantom was taken by that man. Meet me at the balcony._

_Danny_

Crystal ran up to the balcony and met Danny.

"Danny, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but The Phantom's in trouble. He is locked in a room with that man."

"Do you know where?"

"Yes. Follow me, quickly."

They hurried off to the room that The Phantom was being held in. Crystal opened the door and saw a body lying on the ground. It was dressed like The Phantom, but she couldn't see his face. There was a noise from behind them and Crystal quickly turned around and saw a man that looked like the body in front of her. His hood was up, so she couldn't see his face either. She started backing away, making sure Danny was with her.

"Wait," he said. "It's alright." He took down his hood to reveal his face. It was The Phantom. "The man is now truly dead," he said. Crystal and Danny walked up to The Phantom.

"Are you alright?" Danny asked The Phantom.

"I'm fine."

"I thought I lost you," said Crystal.

"You'll never lose me," he said. "We must go and find your parents." Just as he said that, Christine and Raoul came around the corner.

"It seems that they have found us," said Danny giggling.

"Crystal, Danny, Phantom, are you alright?" asked Christine and Raoul.

"We're fine," said Crystal. "The man is dead." Danny pointed to the room where the body lay. Raoul shut the door to the room.

"I'm glad. Now we can live in peace at the opera house once again," said  
Raoul.

"Crystal, can I speak with you alone?" asked The Phantom.

"Sure, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to ask you something." The Phantom took her to the opposite side of the hall and asked her his question, and then they returned to Christine, Raoul, and Danny.

"Crystal, you look tired. I think you should get some rest," said her mother.

"I think you're right," Crystal said. "I'll go to my room and try to get some sleep." Crystal said goodbye to everyone and went to her room. Her mother went with her.

"What did The Phantom ask you?" asked her mother.

"He asked me to marry him," she said with a smile.

"He did?" Christine asked surprisingly. "What did you say?"

"I said yes. Mother, I'm engaged to Phantom."

"I'm so happy for you. I must go and speak with your father. Goodnight Crystal."

"Goodnight mother." Christine left the room as Crystal fell asleep.


	10. FIN

**Fin**

Crystal and The Phantom were married a couple months later. They raised Danny as their child and also had a beautiful daughter named Courtney. The Phantom now lived above the opera house and both The Phantom and Crystal became famous actors. They lived happily for many years.


	11. Thanks Reviewers

Hello my lovely reviewers. I just want to say thank you to all that reviewed.

**Class of 2011: **Did you think I would have Erik suffer any longer? No way! Yeah, about the Erik thing. I knew his name was Erik but it didn't dawn on me to use it until I was done with the story. Oops! I'll be writing many more Phantom stories so don't worry. Thank you for that compliment, I always wanted to be an author along with an actress. I'm glad to hear that you enjoyed my story. Thanks for reviewing!

**Faith:** I'm happy to hear that you love my stories. I didn't think that people would like this one as much though. It was my first Phantom phic so yeah. Thanks for reviewing!

**-HOT TOPIC FREAK-:** Thanks! I'm happy to hear that. Thanks for reviewing.

**whispering-voices: **Yeah, I guess it moved a little fast but remember, this was my first attempt at fan fiction. I'm happy to hear that you liked it anyway though.

**PersonageoftheUnderverse: **Life's not fair. I want Erik as well. cries I'll continue with my other one, I promise. I don't care what people say about it anymore, so I'm just gonna keep on writing. Thanks for reviewing.


End file.
